Indecisive Decisions
by shrimproll
Summary: It is Hikari's birthday, and Takeru told her that he had prepared something more than her past birthdays, and a little conversation that will bring their bonds closer.


It's been a long time since I posted a story. I've been quite busy with my thesis and got another Writer's block. But here I am!

About Digimon tri, I can really say that I'm very _disappointed_ and pissed off with the whole plot and logic in _tri_. I felt as if I was just too stupid to reach _tri_ 's logic, or they made such a stupid logic. I don't clearly understand why that glasses girl suddenly appears in the middle of dessert, and how everyone cared about her and no one knows Sora has a problem. The ooc Piyomon looks great too, and bdsm scene looks awesome. Among all of them, I laughed hard with the great fanservice of Taito, and how Patamon and Tentomon were forced to evolve with an unreasonable reason. Everyone has their opinion, and this is my opinion: _Tri is disaster_. I can't wait to see how they're going to left Hikari behind on the 5th movie, and focus only on 'they said it's chosen children'.

Disappointed with tri, I decided not to follow tri's timeline, and put my own story. After all, this is a place to put our ideas, and I've always thought that tri is nothing but a piece of a fanfiction. And so, enjoy!

P.S: Based on the summary, don't expect too much.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

It was a cold winter as she walked down the Odaiba street and grabbed her purchases that she bought on Miyako's convenience store. Wearing her winter coat and her hat, she was thinking about her conversation with Miyako a few minutes ago. She was visiting Miyako's store to buy snacks and she ended up being teased by the Ichijouji-to-be.

"I'm really really sure, Hikari-chan!" Miyako squealed. "Why are you so dense not to realize it?"

Hikari blinked. "Realize what?"

Miyako hit the desk, making the customers in her store look at her. With some excitement in her face, and her sparkling eyes, obviously, she said, "OF COURSE REALIZING THAT HE'S GOING TO PROPOSE YOU TONIGHT!"

"Miyako-san! Everyone's looking at you!" Hikari couldn't help blushing with Miyako's behaviour that made everyone look at them.

Miyako blinked, and pulled her to a private room behind the cashier. "Can you keep the store for a while? I have something to talk!"

"Yeah… sure…" the clerk couldn't help laughing.

They were in a more private room and no one can hear them. Looking around to check if no one was there, the glasses girl started. "Listen, Hikari-chan! Takeru-kun once said that he's going to give you something special on your birthday, and he also told that he wants to make a dinner. Now, look at me!" Miyako looked at her seriously, as if Miyako was going to give her lectures and good suggestions. "I've been watching a LOT of romantic films, and I watched this scene a LOT! After all, I've been reading some of man's plans about proposing their girlfriends, and had asked Ken-chan if I wanted to be proposed that way! After all, both of you are –"

"'You've been dating him for years, and you are old enough to get married.'" Hikari mimicked her, cutting her statement and sighing. "Miyako-san! We've been doing this ritual since we started dating! Exchanging gifts and dinners are common things to us! I know him really well that he's not going to ask me tonight!"

"So, stop dreaming, okay? I know that you're going to marry Ken-san really soon, but it doesn't mean that we're going to make double wedding party! I told you one thing: he's not going to propose!"

"I'm still sure that he is going to ask you," Miyako smirked at her. "If he really is, just say yes, okay?"

Hikari sighed. "Whatever."

If Hikari could, she would have duct tapped Miyako's mouth, because she was always noisy when it came about it. Hikari knew, since Miyako was proposed by Ken several months ago, she had always asked her friends about engagement and wedding, to her, especially. Sora had got married when Hikari was still in college, but the older woman had never asked Hikari about it.

Speaking of Miyako's conversation before, Hikari had been wondering with Takeru's statement. He once said that he was going to give her something special on her birthday this year. If 100 people heard it, she was pretty sure that they were going to say the same thing: a ring. Why not? Like she had said, they had been dating for years, and old enough to get married. She loved him very much, and she knew that he also did.

But, she was really sure that he wasn't going to propose her. First, she knew that Takeru was a responsible man who had just started working months ago. Second, instead of his job, Takeru was also a writer, and was busy with his first book that he had just started, that was why she was pretty sure that he hadn't been thinking about it now.

But of course, she had another part said that he wanted to propose her tonight. As much as she denied, she still had a though that it was going to happen. What if he really did? Would she say yes? She didn't know it. She didn't want to think about it now. They were just getting a job, and enjoying it. She was sure that Takeru really enjoyed it, and still wanted more freedom as a bachelor. It wasn't meant that she didn't love him. She loved him, really loved him. She was just… not really sure she was ready enough.

Blinking, she was standing in front of his house. She didn't realize because she had been thinking about it. She called his name, and pressed the ring as it opened, revealing the one she loved as he smiled.

"You're really early!" he looked surprised as he invited her to come in. "I haven't finished the dinner yet!"

"It's better early than late!" she laughed and took off her shoes, and came inside. She realized that his mother wasn't there, so that she asked. "Where's your mother?"

"She said that she's overtime tonight, so she won't be joining." he said, as he looked at her. "Maybe you can watch as I prepared?"

Hikari nodded as she sat on the couch, turning on the television. The residence was as empty as always, but it welcomed her. She looked around, noticing that it was neater and thinking Takeru had cleaned the room. The room was silence, and the show wasn't interesting at all, so that she turned off, heading to the kitchen and peaked him.

She knew that he didn't want her to help because it was her birthday and he wanted to treat her like a queen, which he had mostly failed on the past years. So that she came closer, and laughed as she leaned against his back and hugged him.

"Is it Patamon who leaned on my back? Or is it my little baby?" he laughed as he joked.

"You don't have a baby yet!" she replied his joke. "It's me!"

He laughed as he stopped chopping, turning his back so that he could see her. He put his hands on her cheeks, as he laughed. "I told you to watch, why are you here?" he asked as he started pinching her cheeks.

"There weren't any good shows, and I'm not your baby!" she said. "And stop pinching me!"

"I'm going to help!" she laughed.

"Go back!" he ordered.

"No!" she replied. "It's an order from a birthday girl!"

He sighed and felt defeated, so that he allowed her to make a dinner. She knew that he didn't want her to help, because she always did the same thing when her family invited him for a dinner. She once remembered they were arguing for a simple argument, that she didn't allow him to wash the dishes, and Taichi stopped them. She found it really funny now, knowing that they had grown up, and had kept their relationship for long time. It was hard because there were many obstacles, but they passed it and here they were.

They were like one family, and their families had known each other and their mothers were really close. Even though she wasn't close to his father, but his mother was like her second mother already. His mother invited her to have a dinner sometimes, and what made them closer was that his mother knew her so well, as if they were a mother and a daughter.

"It's not really good because you helped me to make a dinner," Takeru sighed.

Hikari couldn't help chuckling. "But it is finished and I like it because you made my favourite foods!"

Takeru glared and felt defeated. "Well, I'm hungry. Could we start?"

So that they started eating and shared their stories, starting about friends, until families. The dinner flew really well like every dinner was usually. Dinner on birthdays was a ritual for them, and they usually went to a restaurant or sushi parlour, or another thing, one of them planned a surprise birthday party with their friends, although most of them were failed.

"… well I still can't believe Miyako-san's going to get married!" Takeru laughed. "I can't see her being a wife of a calm person!"

"They have been dating for years, and they were okay," Hikari replied, and started laughing. "But you're right, I can't also see her being Ken-san's wife. She's going to be more talk active than before!"

' _Just like she did several hours ago.'_ Hikari thought.

"She once told me that she wanted to be proposed during a dinner. They were on a dinner, and the ring was inside the food," Hikari laughed. "Well, I'm really sure she just watched Western Drama too much."

"But there's Miyako-san," he said. "A dreamy girl."

He stopped and stared at her. From his last statement, she can feel the aura in the room suddenly changed, as if he wanted to say something important. She can feel her heartbeat, as she felt something was going to _happen_. Was it something good, or bad?

"Hey," he started as he cleared the throat. "Happy birthday."

He smiled warmly that made her feel relieved more than anything. She felt relieved. So, this was something that happened. She was expecting too much. It was just a _greeting_. Nothing more.

"Thank you." she smiled at him.

He stood from his chair, and came to her. Reaching out his pocket, he smiled warmly as he took a black tiny box out of his pocket, and put it on her free hand.

' _Wha… what...?'_ Hikari thought.

"It's your birthday so I think it's unfair if I give you nothing," he laughed. "Hope you like it."

Hikari blushed. "T – thank you."

Now she was regretted with her statement before. She once stated he wasn't going to propose to Miyako, and here she was with such a perfect moment, sitting on a dining room, having a dinner with her boyfriend, and now he was beside her, giving her a tiny box and expecting her to open it. She can feel another heartbeat, and it was the fastest heartbeat she had ever felt. She watched this on a television before, and she thought she knew what was inside.

Hikari bit her lips, not sure if she was ready to open it, and gave an answer now. Not because she didn't want to marry him, she wanted, she really really wanted, but she wanted him to give more freedom as a bachelor, and she thought he deserved more time for it. She wasn't sure with the answer now.

"Why do you look nervous and not open it?" Takeru looked confused.

Now that he asked her to open it. She didn't want to disappoint him so that she decided… to open it. She didn't know what she was going to say, she wasn't ready enough and she will try to explain. He will understand it. _He will understand it_.

So that she opened the tiny box, and it revealed what was inside.

She blinked, as all of her worries were disappeared.

"… are you sure with this?" she looked confused as she took what was inside.

"Why? We've been together for a long time and I really trust you." he smiled. "And I think you can have it. I have told my mother about this and she has agreed."

She stared on it. It wasn't something that she had been thinking about, and not really sure if she felt relieved or not. But, this was something important, and he trusted it to her. She stared on it, still not believed that he gave her this _thing_. Then, she started blushing, and smiling.

"Thank you for trusting me," she giggled.

He flipped his arms, and smile in an amusement. "Why did you look confused before?"

She laughed, staring on his little present. "I just… can't believe that you gave me your mansion key, that's all!"

"… and…"

Takeru looked confused as he leaned closer to her. "And?"

Hikari bit her lips. She should have felt really sorry about the bad thought, about the thought that he was going to propose, and she was going to say that she wasn't ready enough, although it was for their best. She was really relieved, and can't imagine if the proposal did happen, and she can't imagine how awkward the moments would be, and the disappointment would be written on his face.

And… she wasn't sure whether to tell him or not, she was scared with the thought that he would have negative thoughts in his mind, and the nightmare one, afraid if he would think she wasn't loved him enough. But, if she didn't tell him, would this haunt her for the next days? They had promised that there shouldn't be any secrets between them, and through this year and some misunderstandings, he had always understood her, and trusted her. If he didn't, he wouldn't give his key. He must have really trusted her enough that he gave her his key, which meant that she could come and visit anytime she wanted. She didn't want to disappoint him, or to tell him lies that she didn't have conflicts before.

"… before I told you, would you promise that you wouldn't get angry and wouldn't leave me?" Hikari bit her lips.

Hikari can tell that his face looked confused, but he gave a slight nod. So that she started.

Hikari looked at him, as he pulled a chair next to her. She still held the key tightly and inhaled, thinking that everything would be okay. "… I went to Miyako-san's convenience store before I arrived and I told her that I would like to come and have a dinner with you. So that… she teased me about…" Hikari bit her lips, her cheeks started to get reddened.

"… well I think I know what you were talking about," Takeru rolled his eyes, trying to hide the blushes on his cheeks as Hikari glanced. "Next?"

"... and…" Hikari looked nervous, but she blinked as she felt his big hand wrapped both of hers. She looked at him, seeing his smile that told her everything would be okay.

"It's okay, don't be nervous," he smiled at her.

So that it made her more confidence and she continued. "I kept telling myself that you wouldn't, you wouldn't ask me tonight." She glanced at him, but cannot read his face. "I was… well, getting married was every couple's dream, but I think we are not ready enough. I wasn't ready enough and so were you. We are just too young, and I still want you to have your freedom as a bachelor before getting married. I don't want you to… regret that you get married too young and then…"

She was going to tell the scariest thought she had ever felt, if it happened. "And… you'll leave me, because you weren't satisfied enough with your freedom. That's why, I don't think we're ready enough, and I want you to have more."

There was an awkward silent once she finished. She still bit her lips as she bent down. Was he getting angry? Was he disappointed? But, she can tell with his fist that he didn't. He still held her hand softly, and fondly.

"It… it isn't meant that I don't want to marry you!" She quickly added, as she faced him. "I just don't think we're ready enough! We're just too young!"

But, she can see his smile that told her he trusted her words, and understood them. Releasing his hold, he smiled fondly and pulled her closer into his embrace, as if he wanted to tell her how much he loved her, and trusted her.

"I'm glad that I chose the right girl!" he hugged her and patted her back fondly. "The one who really understands me and knows me really well!"

"Huh?"

He pulled away, and now he saw her directly into her eyes. "I really understand your problems, because I… was thinking about the same thing. I was thinking, that you should have your freedom before we get married." he explained. "But, it wasn't meant that I want you to see another man beside me!"

"And… yes, I'm completely agree with you. We're still too young, and stupid to build a household together despite of how long we've been dating. We need to learn more as we grow older, together. That's why I gave you my key, to tell you that I'm really serious with you, and I want you to trust me as much as I trust you that key."

He cleared his throat, and he held Hikari's hands, and smiled at her. "But, once I think we're ready enough," he looked at her seriously. "I'm going to propose you and you're going to say yes at that time. I know that time will come, and you can keep my words."

He looked really optimist as he laughed. "I hope you will never doubt me."

"And… I hope you will never doubt…" tears started to trail on her cheeks, and she can tell they were tears of happiness, and relieved one. "… me too…"

She sobbed and pulled into his arms. She can feel him stroking her hair fondly, and giving her soothing words to calm down. She can hear him laughing at her, and she knew he was as relieved as her. "Hey, a birthday girl wasn't supposed to cry in her birthday!" he laughed and teased her. "can I smack someone who made you cry like this?"

It didn't effective to her. She didn't answer him and kept leaning in his arms. The moment was just precious and they didn't remember how long they kept the embrace, and how long they abandoned their dinner, as it started to get cold.

"You never forbid me to see another woman. So, can I?" he started teasing to melt the situation.

Hikari stopped and pulled away, as she saw his face with a fake disappointment. "I don't want you to see another woman too!" Hikari quickly added her previous statement, possessively. "I want to give you freedom because –"

"I know, I know!" he looked really amused with his girlfriend's behaviour. "That face is better!"

Hikari joined him laughing. She knew that he didn't want to see her crying, despite the fact that she was relieved before.

"Hey," Hikari called.

"Hm?"

She giggled sweetly. "I love you!"

She rarely said 'I love you' to him and it only happened when she was really, _really_ happy because of him, and he knew it. She wanted to show him how precious he was in her life, just like how he showed she was precious in his life.

"I know, I know!" he laughed and patted her head, and kissed her forehead fondly.

"… thank you for understanding the situation, and want to wait for the right time." she put her hands on his cheeks, and rubbed them softly.

"Was there a situation when I didn't understand you?" he laughed. "After all, the wait will be really worth."

 _The wait will be really worth_ was ringing in Hikari's mind. She knew that it was going to happen, and just like he had mentioned, she would say yes when the right time came. He can see her and she can see him, and he would know whether she was ready or not, and when they were old enough and overcame the stupidity, he will ask her… to be his wife.

The door opened as she started to pull their lips closer and they quickly retreated. It was Takeru's mother, and she smiled as she came into the dining room.

"I though you have your overtime?" Takeru looked confused.

"The works finished earlier than I thought," Natsuko came closer to them, and flipped her arms. "Have you given her the key? Or did you change your mind and buy her a ring?"

"What? No, of course not!" both answered.

Natsuko laughed. "I'm just kidding. Now, Hikari-chan, have you tried the key yet?"

She blinked. "Not yet."

"Why not trying it?" Natsuko headed to the front door.

Both nodded and followed her and tried the key that worked really well, and continued the dinner with Takeru's mother. During the walk on her house, Takeru held her hand tightly, as if the key and conversations had made them closer than before. The key wasn't a common key. It was a key full of faith, the one that he trusted to her, and the conversation made their bond closer.

In front of her house, he kissed her lips as a goodnight kiss before giving the last birthday present. It was a purse from a famous brand, the one that she needed because hers was getting older. But for her, the key was more precious, and she can start to use it now, and later once their bond be one. The bond which was unchanged.

* * *

I'm not going to say sorry if you're disappointed, because I had warned before not to expect too much. Proposal should be _more_ than this, lol (Okay I'm sorry if it's a little bit tricky).

Put your review, have a nice day!


End file.
